cavalieroftheabyssfandomcom-20200213-history
Ninoorut Noah
Ninoorut Noah, 'is a main protagonist of the ''Cavalier of the Abyss manwha. He is the son of the Regis Nex and Demon Serin, the twin brother of Siana, and is the elder half-brother of princess Miya. He was taken from Demon Serin by Iffrita Noah when he was an infant, and raised as her son (which led Nex to believe that Ninoorut was not actually his son). After fleeing the Blood Ceremony and joining the Clan of the Night, he is branded "The Traitorous Prince," a title many of the Regis's servants and vassals begin referring to him as. Appearance Ninoorut is shown constantly wearing a black uniform similar to clerical wear. During his engagement, he wears dresspants and a plaid dress uniform befitting his royal status. His latest outfit is almost a white uniform similar to the black clerical wear, although the white uniform has an extra layer of cloth hanging around his neck. He always stands in a confident, elegant matter except in the presence of Nex. Ninoorut has light blue hair, which is sometimes portrayed as white. Ninoorut shares very similar features to his mother's cousin, Mikhail. His eyes are violet which are similar to his mother, Iffrita. Personality When first introduced, Ninoorut is shown as being calm and well-collected. While he generally displays these attributes of being a suave member of a powerful monarchy; truthfully he is plagued by several self-doubts about his identity. One of his negative traits is being impatient, when someone says something offensive towards him he is quick to lash out without regarding the situation. While he does display the facade of being happy, his doubts of being the Regis's son, after rumors begin circling throughout the kingdoms, continuously haunt the young man. Ninoorut wishes for Nex to give him a father's acceptance and is hurt by Nex's lack of acknowledgement. He begins falling apart after Just reveals an imprisoned Serin and asks if Ninoorut is really the Regis's son since Iffrita was rumored to already have been carrying Ninoorut before claiming Nex was the father. Ninoorut begins to grow more confidence in himself after aligning himself with Night Clan member, Siana. While he is still distressed over his traitious status he becomes more relaxed in the Night Clan's company and openly shows his first genuine signs of happiness while spending time with Siana and Caladborg. Ninoorut's longing for some substance of a family was answered through their appearance; now he openly defies the Regis (the knowledge does sadden him) and will do anything possible to keep both his mother and little sister, along with Caladborg and Siana, safe from Nex. History Plot Ninoorut is first shown stopping royal guards from entering Serin's, a.k.a. The Great Betrayer, chamber where Nex has her imprisoned. Curiousity gets the best of him and he manages to release some of the seals Nex placed to keep intruders from entering the chamber. He gets a small glimpse at Serin and questions what crime was so great that she had to endure such imprisonment.Cavalier of the Abyss chapter 3, page 20 He is shown at the engagement ceremony where he meets Yuan, his fiance the princess from the Serpent Kingdom. Ninoorut acts cordial to her and appears happy in their ceremony until Yuan mentions how he is well-known amongst the soldiers for his strengths. Her response makes him gloomy and he glances towards Nex, his father, and responds that not everybody would agree.Cavalier of the Abyss chapter 6, page 13 The ceremony is interuppted by Xix, who is possessed by Skoll, and he goes on a rampage and starts attacking the royal guards. Ninoorut steps in to duel and though he is strong he is no match for the demon Skoll. He is heavily damaged and almost loses to Xix until Navarus arrives. Navarus interuppts the duel claiming to Nex he has found the true heir, Just, unlike the fake heir Ninoorut. This response causes doubt to build in Ninoorut who begins questioning his heritage.Cavalier of the Abyss chapter 10, page 6 After Xix flees from the castle, Ninoorut is taken to his bed chambers to seek medical attention. After learning of his little sister Miya's kidnapping he attempts to go rescue her despite his heavy injuries. Yuan stops him and he pleads with her to save Miya since his parents pay little attention to her.Cavalier of the Abyss chapter 12, page 15 Ninoorut returns to his bed to rest when Just stops by to pay him a visit. Just begins to antagonize Ninoorut on his true heritage which aggravates the crown prince. Ninoorut is suspicious of Just, but harbors a deep torment on whether Just is really Nex's true heir. Finally Ninoorut has enough of Just's tormenting and storms off. Just infuriates Ninoorut to the point where the prince tries to land a punch on Just who manages to ward off his strike. Just asks Ninoorut if he would like to learn more about Just's mother, which Ninoorut hesitantely agrees to. Just easily opens up Serin's chamber and proclaims to Ninoorut that this woman is the only woman who Regis Nex truly loves. Just goes on to explain how strange it was that despite Serin's betrayal all Nex did was imprison her instead of murdering her. Just wonders why Nex would do such a thing and asks whether it was because Nex either could not execute Serin or he wanted her to suffer. Just then brings up how Iffrita appears before Nex already pregnant and says he is the father. Ninoorut is troubled on the knowledge Nex accepted Iffrita's claim without any proof that the baby was truly his son. After Just's story, Ninoorut accidentally overhears a conversation where Iffrita discusses with her father Jihaad on how much misfortunate would come their way if Ninoorut is not the son. Ninoorut travels down to the royal seal where he tries to see if his blood will truly open the seal, which can only be accomplished by those of royal blood. However, he stops himself before the blood can land on the seal as he is afraid of the truth. Osky stumbles upon Ninoorut in the act and tries to lie his way out of causing trouble which Ninoorut already tosses aside the crow's story seeing as how he can sense everything is a lie. Xix is brought back to the castle and Ninoorut walks in on the group discussing how Xix maybe related to the Regis seeing as how his blood opened Caladborg's Seal when he was accidently strunk down by Nex while protecting Miya. Ninoorut demands an explanation which Xix claims he refuses this outcome because he has no wish to be related to someone who massacred his village. Powers & Abilities As the son of Demon Serin and Regis Nex, Ninuoorut Noah possesses tremendous potiential and magic capacities. Once the Noah horns were removed from him, the amount of magic he possessed was enough to freeze the entire Royal Castle with various character such as Xix, Yuan, and even Osky left wondering who could possess so much magic. *'''Ice Dragon - Great Red Lotus Flower: This attack sends a blizzard that freezes anybody within a few feet of Ninoorut. All surrounding territory is covered in ice and the enemies are frozen solid (even the enemies' blood droplets froze instantly). *'Arch Shield': A very powerful barrier that useful in blocking enemy attacks. Almost strong enough to stop a Skoll-possessed Xix's attack. *'Blizzard Spear': A magic attack that creates five spears which fly towords the target. *'Frost Sword': A magic ice sword, generated by Ninoorut through magic. *'Frost Aura': A concentrated ice attack that can completely freeze its targets (Regis Nex is the only one who has been seen to be able to break free from the attack). *'Undead Abilities: '''As an Undead, he has increased strength, speed, endurance, accelerated healing, can siphon the life-force of people around him to accelerate his healing. *'Arc Shield: Absolute Zero's Freezing Chill.png|Absolute Zero's Freezing Chill Blizzard Spear.png|Blizzard Spear Blizzard Spear 2.png|Blizzard Spear Blizzard Spear V2.png|Blizzard Spear V2 Blizzard Spear V3.png|Blizzard Spear V2 Seal.png|Seal Seal 2.png|Seal Arc Shield 1.png|Arc Shield Arc Shield 2.png|Arc Shield Freezes.png|Freezes Freezes 2.png|Freezes Blossom Freeze.png|Blossom Freeze Ice Prison.png|Ice Prison Ice Binding.png|Ice Binding Instant Freeze.png|Instant Freeze Instant Freeze 2.png|Instant Freeze Telekinesis.png|Telekinesis Telekinesis 2.png|Telekinesis Noah's Secret Legacy.png|Noah's Secret Legacy Noah's Secret Legacy 2.png|Noah's Secret Legacy Ice Red Lotus Flower.png|Ice Red Lotus Flower "Ninoorut's strongest attack (prior to becoming an undead)." Ninoorut becomes an Undead.jpg|Ninoorut becomes an Undead Ninoorut becomes an Undead 2.jpg|Ninoorut becomes an Undead Ninoorut becomes an Undead 3.jpg|Ninoorut becomes an Undead Regeneration.jpg|Regeneration Regeneration 2.jpg|Regeneration Complete Ice Lance.jpg|Ice Lance - An upgraded version of Blizzard Spear that is strong enough to injure Regis Nex Ice Lance 2.jpg|Ice Lance - An upgraded version of Blizzard Spear that is strong enough to injure Regis Nex ' Ninoorut.jpg|Frost Sword Ninurta.png|Noah Clan’s Secret Arts (1st Stage Transformation) Xix & Nin Illustration.jpg|Ninurta "Parcial Transformation" and Xix Vol14.jpeg|Ninurta Noah Clan’s Secret Arts and Siana Ninurta Undead.jpg|Ninurta as a Undead Relationships Regis Nex Ninoorut loves Nex and his only wish is to gain his approval as his son. Ninoorut begins to fall apart as he comes to the realization that he may not actually be the Regis's son. Ninoorut is strong and stubborn; his only weakness being his desire for Nex's approval. Nex, on the other hand, pays no attention to any of the Noahs. It is shown that Nex may suspect Ninoorut is not his son which is why he acts cold towards the young man. After Nex gives his consent for his soldiers to either capture or kill him, Ninoorut finally realized his father's disdain and chose to abandon his title as prince; instead becoming a member of the Clan of the Night, the enemy clan to Nex. Although it is unknown to Ninoorut, it is revealed in chapter 102 that before Ninoorut was born, Nex had visited Heklaroth of the Vision clan, where Heklaroth prophesied that Nex would have one son, and that that son would be born between Nex and Demon Serin. This meant that it would be impossible for any children produced between Nex and Iffrita to be male, leading Nex to believe that Ninoorut (believed to be Iffrita's son) was the product of an affair Iffrita had with her cousin Mikhail, which caused Nex to treat Ninoorut coldly. Several chapters into the story Ninoorut is heartbroken after being unable to save Iffrita and chooses to rip his horns off in an act of defiance and anguish. Nex warns Ninoorut that ripping off the horns would result in his death but the prince is too consumed with grief to care. It is then that his undead abilities are awakened and Depore reveals that the prince's powers was not granted through a caster but by blood. With great shock over Ninoorut's new abilities and Night clan member Seon Yu's exclamation of undeads' powers to adapt abilities of other clans that everyone learns that Ninoorut is his child. Serin is finally awoken from her slumber by Nex's cry of anguish over his mistreatment of Ninoorut for the past eighteen years. Demon Serin Ninoorut finds the "Great Betrayer" fascinating and often questions what treasonous act had she done to the Regis to earn her imprisonment. At the beginning of the story he warns two guards not to tamper with her barrier or else they would face the Regis's wrath and then chooses to momentarily unleash some of the seals to inquire about her identity. His next encounter with the Demon Clan princess is not a happy one since Just lures the prince in with false flattery and emotionally torments Ninoorut on how this woman was the only one Nex loved and Iffrita meant nothing to him, he then implies the same feelings are expressed towards Ninoorut. Several chapters into the story Ninoorut is heartbroken after being unable to save Iffrita and chooses to rip his horns off in an act of defiance and anguish. Nex warns Ninurrta that ripping off the horns would result in his death but the prince is too consumed with grief to care. It is then that his undead abilities are awakened and Depore reveals that the prince's powers was not granted through a caster but by blood. With great shock over Ninoorut's new abilities and Night clan Seon Yu's exclamation of undeads being able to adapt abilities of other clans that everyone learns that Ninoorut is actually the true "Xix" and was the actual son prophesied by Hekaroth to be a son born between Nex and Serin. After Nex learns that Ninoorut is his child Serin is finally awoken from her slumber by Nex's cry of anguish over his mistreatment of Ninoorut for the past eighteen years. When Seirn is released Ninoorut spent most of his time with Serin despite her attempts to push him away, even Caladbolg remarked that he follows Serin willingly often happy to be in her presence. Miya Ninoorut's younger half-sister, Miya may be one of the few people that Ninoorut cares for without doubt. After Miya was kidnapped by the Clan of the Night, Yuan had to physically restrain the injured Ninoorut to keep him from pursuing them, and could only keep him from chasing after them by promising to save Miya herself. Miya loves her brother and is saddened by his self-doubts, wishing that he would place more worth in himself. Despite their parents differing views of Ninoorut abandoning his title as prince Miya just wants her brother to return home safely. When the siblings reunite in the Snake Kingdom Ninoorut comforts a crying Miya and tells her that he still loves her. Iffrita Noah The Empress and Ninoorut's supposed mother until it is revealed several chapters later she stole him from Serin as a newborn. Iffrita was an affectionate mother figure to him growing up since it shows that she developed motherly tenderness towards him despite not being her child. Iffrita was right in that he was Nex's son but not by the means everyone supposed was true. Ninoorut already had doubts about Iffrita's true feelings growing up and often questioned if she loved him since his father didn't. After hearing rumors of his illegitimacy and seeing Iffrita sleep with her cousin through Caladborg's relics he begins to question her affections as a mother. While he does care for Iffrita, he does not always view her with tenderness. After learning how she slept with Mikhail, his feelings of doubts towards her increase. Ninoorut is often shown disgusted with how Iffrita's only concern is keeping their title as royalty. He is also embarrassed with how she clings to Nex, who shows no signs of caring about her. After fleeing from the kingdom and joining the Night Clan he learns from Caladborg of Iffrita's incarceration and Nex sentencing Iffrita to death. Despite his confusion towards his heritage and despair over losing his identity Ninoorut still loves his mother and is quick to plan a way to rescue her. Even with Caladborg and Siana reminding him that his goal is a suicidal one at best he is still determined to free Iffrita from Nex's imprisonment. When Iffrita is killed by Nex after becoming contaminated Caladborg's and Seon Yu's creations Ninoorut is so grieved he attempts suicide. The prince cries over her decapitated head and demands an explanation from Regis Nex on why he hated the two of them so passionately. The only reason Ninoorut survived ripping off his horns is that he was actually an undead. Ironically it was Iffrtia's actions that cause most of his grief throughout his entire life as her actions of stealing him away from his real mother Serin that made Nex believe that he was not his son which cause most of the events that led to his attempted suicide. Siana A traumatized Ninoorut first meets the Night Clan's princess after fleeing the Blood Ceremony test. After Just's manipulation Ninoorut is led to believe he is not the Regis's son and will be murdered instantly when his blood is not accepted by the Seal. Before he is given the chance to see if he possesses royal blood he runs into Siana sneaking into the castle. The Night Clan member instantly knocks him out and proceeds to kidnap him. As she takes him away from the castle she manages to destroy the barrier protecting the castle allowing intruders from the Night Clan easier access in the future. Siana's dragon is hit by a fatal blow from Nex causing the teenagers to be knocked out in a forest near the castle. Ninoorut is the first to awaken and proceeds to internally debate with himself whether or not he should kill the girl. Once again, the decision is made for him, when Siana comes to and begins laughing at his intense expression. Knocking him off her, she tells Ninoorut he will not kill her since he lacks a killing desire. She then goes to her dragon and uses her necromancy powers to allow the dragon to die in peace. Ninoorut is automatically intrigued by the girl's powers since he had never seen this style of magic before. Siana comes back to Ninoorut and starts to taunt him over his crumbling relationship with his father. Ninoorut starts to use his powers on her when Nex's assassins appear telling the prince he is to be brought back dead or alive and Nex's orders claim it doesn't matter which. An outraged Ninoorut uses a one hit killing blast that instantly kills the assassins before collapsing into a moment of devastation. Siana finds the situation hilarious and starts to pester Ninoorut over his swift ability to kill the men when she notices he is shaking. She asks him if he's crying and the prince is quick to brush her off when he is surprised to find her hugging him. The necromancer decides the prince needs comforting and begins to calm him down, Ninoorut, despite his pride as a prince, appreciates her kind gesture and accepts her comfort. After crying his frustrations out he accepts Siana's offer to become a member of the Night Clan. After getting acquainted with members of the Night Clan Ninoorut slowly begins to open up to the carefree Siana. Her freedom and thrive to live are the polar opposite traits of the refined, reserved Ninoorut. The more time they spent together the more relaxed Ninoorut becomes. For awhile it is uncertain as to what Ninoorut's feelings towards the Night Clan member are until Chapter 93 where he grows fluster as he realizes it isn't comarderie he feels towards Siana but attraction. Quotes *"''Otherwise, the only thing that's true about me...the part of me that admires father and wants to be acknowledged by him, would become a lie." Ninoorut's thoughts, Chapter 49. *''"This gentle hand on my head. Tells me that I can no longer go back. But...that's its still okay."'' Ninoorut on Siana, Chapter 50. *''"I'm going to Merkava. To save my mother. And to cut ties with my father once and for all." Ninoorut to Siana, Chapter 83.'' Chapter Appearances Trivia *His real name is Xix *Ninoorut posseses the Royal Blood. *Just use Ninoorut's blood in the Seal ceremony. * Serin stops her attack on Ninoorut during the warp claiming he possesses blood similar to the Night Clan, which Nex used to originate from. * Though it is unconfirmed who his father truly is, it was revealed in chapter 102 of the manhwa that Heklaroth had prophesized that Regis Nex would have only one son, and that he would have the son with Demon Serin. This would mean that any children Nex had with Iffrita would be daughters, confirming that Ninoorut is not Nex's son. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Noah Clan Category:Undead Category:Night Clan Category:Demon Clan Category:Human